Oops!
by InvadingAngel
Summary: This is the classic story of the body switch. Dib tries once again to steal Zim's soul but some things goes wrong. Horribly wrong!
1. A little mishap

Oops! 

Hey the author here. I'm well aware that this story has been done to death but I figure I can add a twist or some thing I don't know still writing it. Since I've seen this story on the internet six times I figure it's free range no one owns the right to this plot though some one does own Invader Zim, (if you own the rights I'm willing to buy them, I got five bucks!) I'm well aware it belongs to Nickelodeon and Jhonen Vasquez, and of course Satan! Yeah, here's the damn disclaimer so you can get you're lawyers off my back! The first chapter is a little intense. There's use of a spell that has blood and violence oh it's so bad and evil and whatever rolls eyes but as far as I know it's the only one okay please enjoy my little fiction!

Dib held an old torn up book that look very frail in his left hand and in his right he held a piece of red chalk. Dib put some finishing touches on the picture he had drawn on the street. It was a giant symbol with circles loops and stars. Some one passing by might think he was just drawing a pretty pattern. Nope Dib had plans for this. He snapped the book shut and pulled up his sleeve to look at his watch. If his obsessive watching of Zim had taught him anything Zim would be leaving his house soon.

"Gaz!" he turned to his sister who was sitting on the near by curb playing her GS2. she didn't look up but did respond with a low grunt.

"Gaz I need you to put that down for a minute so that you can read this aloud for me,"

"Why do you even need me here? Can't you do your weirdo spell with out me?" she asked in an annoyed voice, which was nothing new so he took no notice.

"Gaz I cant read the spell and hold Zim down at the same time! What am I supposed to do say, 'Hey Zim, could you stand here long enough for me to steal your soul turning you in to a vegetable?' Hmm? Can I do that?"

"If you tried hard enough," she said sarcastically, "Why do you want to steal his soul anyway?"

"I've told you already I cant compete with his technology. So using magic is the only logical thing to do. I tried having some one else do it, that worthless Mortos Der Soul Stealer turned out to be nothing but a big mutch! So after doing some research I found this book at the library in the crazy section. Then I bought you a pizza as way of bribe to get you here to help me."

"Argh so much expository. Who are you explaining this to? I just asked why. It's not like this is a story starting just a few minutes back and the author needs set things up via your explanation. (A/N: Tehehehe) That's not what's happening so shut up Dib and hand over that stupid book." She reached out and flipped it open.

"Hey be careful with that! Do you have any idea how old that thing is?" in response she tore out a random page and ate it. His already huge eyes grew even bigger.

"Gaz!" he cried,

"Dib!" some one hissed from behind him. The large headed earth boy spun around to see Zim standing there with Gir on a leash. He had on his contacts and wig. Gir of course was wearing his green doggy suit. Dib looked around in a slight panic then shouted, "Oh yeah!" he dove forward and struggled with the alien who was pretty much off guard. Dib wrestled him to the center of the design and screamed,

"Gaz now! Do it now!" Zim glared at Dib and as form of retaliation shouted,

"Gir listen to Zim! Attack the human girl!" Gir had been sitting to the side bobbing his head to music only he could hear. Inside the suit his eyes flashed red and his voice deepened, "Yes, my lord!" he ran at Gaz who was already reading the spell, "Doomy evil doom! Doom for the poor soul for who this spell is cast of" the sky darkened and black clouds surrounded the area the air turned icy cold and a sharp wind began swirling around them. It seemed to cut through their flesh and wrap around their very soul. Not only did it feel like it was cutting but the winds picked up even more speed and bits of their cloths tore. Dib was smiling evilly at the Irken he had pinned down, when the back of his jacket and shirt tore. Then the fierce winds sliced through his sleeves cutting his arms. The alien glared up at Dib and became even more enraged when he too suffered from these knife like winds the right shoulder of his shirt tore he completely lost the hand of his left glove. Zim's blood was purple. Any other time that would have been important to take note of but Dib could see all of Zim's blood and experiment on him as soon as the spell was cast. Half the face of the doggy suit was now gone. One of Gaz's leggings ripped, a sleeve, and part of her dress; there was now blood running down her legs and arm but she continued on, "Dark lord be nimble, Dark lord quick steal the soul of the one I pick, the soul I pick is Ahhhh!" Gir ran at her jumping on her face, "Hi!" The book flew from her hands. The wind disappeared.

"NO!" Dib screamed, the spell wouldn't work now. Did God just want him to fail? Was mankind supposed to fall in to the power of the evil alien menace? He had just given up and was about to release Zim when Dib noticed that the black clouds remained. Suddenly wind shot up from the earth sending them all flying at least ten feet into the air. No one screamed even though they wanted to. No one moved, no one struggled or fought. They couldn't the dark magic had paralyzed their every cell. This spell would not be stopped they could not react or fight back. He had picked a spell that he had no idea how to stop. Dib had thought that it would give him power over Zim's soul but he realized that the spell had power over him and his soul they were helpless. What ever happened was out of his hands and out of his control. Dib could feel every thing he had an unnatural awareness of everything around him. Dib could feel the warm liquid from his cuts sliding down his arms and fall. He could hear the almost silent splash as his blood hit the puddle of the other's. The clouds seemed to intensify the sky was beginning to become more like a black hole then simply cloudy. Just when it seemed that the sky could darken no more lights shot down from the clouds. Dib's eyes widened. The lightening bolt reflected in his glasses just before it struck Dib. Gaz, Zim, and Gir were all hit by these lights. The white lights invaded their bodies entering through their eyes and mouths. They snapped their mouths shut and closed their eyes at the exact same moment.

They all hovered in the air unconscious for a perfectly still moment, not even the natural wind blew no cars drove by no one left their house. Perfect stillness then, BOOM! There was an earth-shattering roar of thunder. In union they all opened their eyes. Each one of their eyes glowed a different color. Dib's usually chestnut brown eyes glowed blue, Gaz's eye purple, Zim's red and Gir's aqua. The lights from their eyes shot away from their bodies straight up into the black clouds. A kaleidoscope of the colors seemed to be dancing in the sky. Then the lights plummeted back down each returning to a body. The clouds disappeared and the four fell to the concrete they all landed with dull thuds except Gir who hit with a metallic clank. Dib landed face forward on the ground. Gaz on her back, Gir on his side, and Zim also face down.

For a long time no one moved then finally Dib closed his hand. He groaned and pushed himself up enough to lean on his aching arms. A few feet in front of him he saw the book just out of pure habit he had to get it make sure this priceless artifact was not too badly messed up. He inched toward it and noticed something his was wearing a glove? Dib looked over at his other hand it was partially gloved but half of the black martial was missing and instead of a glove he was staring at a green hand.

"Oh no! Oh no, no, no, no, no, no!" he pushed himself into a sitting position he was wearing a torn pink shirt and black pants. There were purple bloodstains on the shoulders and splats of red blood from where Dib had hovered over him and bled on the Irken. Dib was now unsure if he was breathing, he probably should but he couldn't bring himself to allow his brain to control the Irken made organs.

"Urgh," he glanced over and noticed Gaz lying next to him. Dib decided to take the risk and shook her gently, "Wake up! Gaz wake up!" she turned over her large eyes fluttered open. She stared at him a moment with her big _aqua_ eyes.

"Hi master!" she jumped up and smiled then wobbled, fell back, and began to giggle, "Whoe! Everything hurts!" he stared in horror at his sister it was her voice but higher and happy?

"Ow, stupid pain, Stupid Dib!" he whirled around. The robot was propping it's self up and mumbling. But even though its voice was still high and unnatural it was a bit lower and darker.

"G-gaz?" he stammered and noticed his own voice, it wasn't his…it was Zim's! that made him even more miserable. The robot picked it's self up and stretched a bit making low grunts of pain,

"Gaz is that you?" the robot turned around and glared at him with it's large dark purple eyes,

"Who do you think it is, Zim? God, I don't know why my stupid brother obsesses over you you're so stupid." She looked around and spotted Dib's body. She walked over to it.

"Gaz that's not me its Zim!" her robotic eyes had closed and looked like her eyes normally did. She pulled the metal leg back and kicked the human's side, "Come on Dib-" she stopped. Her eyes opened fully she had caught sight of her body. Slowly she turned her head to face the Irken, "Dib?"

"Yeah, it's me!" her eyes narrowed and a bunch of guns and lasers guns popped out of her now silver robotic head, "Dib…." She growled.

"I can fix it" he shouted.

"Eh? NOOOOOO!" they all turned around Zim was staring at his horrible peach human hands.

"Dib! You did this! You made me a human! I'll destroy you!" he jumped to his feet and stood there still he glanced around. They waited, nothing happened. The now human boy reached back and felt his back, his flat back. He realized he had no pack now. The purple haired girl picked herself up and ran up to him, "Hi Big head!" she waved wildly.

"Big head? The Dib? I'm the Dib? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ect…!"

TO BE CONTINUED….

Wow I just read this chapter out loud to my brother and I've realized how freaking sick I am oh well. Sorry to anyone who thought, "Ew! You're messed up, get therapy!" the rest of the story will have less to do with blood and gore and esh…uh, please review….okay bye, bye. I'll update soon.


	2. home defenses

Okay here's a reminder:

ZimDib

DibZim

GazGir

GirGaz

This is going to be hard to write and might be hard to read.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Zim and Gaz moved in on Dib both with images of him in pain flashing through their minds. The silver robot grabbed Dib by his pink shirt. She glared straight into his red eyes.

"You said you could fix this, do it! I want my body back! Give me back my body or experience a world of nightmarish pain you've never dreamed of!" one of her purple eyes twitched with rage.

"Dib monkey!" shouted Zim, "Get out of my body! Zim refuses to be in your disgusting flesh another second!" it was an odd image. The human was swiping. His glasses covered eyes glowing with rage.

"I'm pretty!" squealed Gir playing with Gaz's hair.

"I said I could fix it! And I will! Just give me a second!" he pulled his shirt from Gaz's grasp. Then scooped up the book and looked through the index. He flipped back and forth between the three-page index. He was beginning to sweat a little. His eyes were huge. There was some thing wrong.

"What's wrong? What did you do!" demanded Gaz.

"Uh…that spell was a fluke! The author never had any intentions for a body switch just a stolen soul! So it's not in the book! Or at least not in the index! Uh, I'll look for a counter spell! It shouldn't be too hard to find!" he attempted to sound more sure then he really was. If this spell had been an accident what had he done to them? Where was he supposed to find the counter spell? He'd find one or else Gaz would destroy him and now she had laser guns in her head to do it with!

"I need to go home I might have some books on how to reverse this spell. Come on Gaz."

"I think not human!" hissed Zim, "You're not taking my body to you're filthy human home. You'll cut it open and do your evil earth tests on it!" Zim narrowed his eyes behind Dib's glasses.

"You think I'm going to cut your body open while I'm still in it?" asked the green skinned Dib. He stared intently into own

eyes. Zim thought a moment then decided Dib was little threat in an Irken's body. Then he got an all new wave of paranoia.

"You can go but leave my robot here! I know you wont cut yourself open but what you'll do to your scary sister is another story! You hate her and might disassemble Gir's body!"

"Oh please! She's my sister! You think I'd actually hurt my own sibling? I'm guessing your species doesn't have families. That's really interesting." The green boy went deep into thought about this matter then he immediately snapped out of it, "Besides. Do you think she would let me even touch her?" they looked over at the robotic girl. She was leaning against a streetlight a gray squirrel ran up to her. Purple lasers shot out of her eyes. It squeaked and scurried away.

"I suppose not. But hear me human! If anything happens to my SUPERIOR body you will pay dearly earth monkey!" Zim grumbled in his most intimidating voice. Dib withdrew a little but quickly attempted to cover it with a shoulder shrug. He reached to straighten his jacket in a bad ass way. But of course he was not wearing one. The boy grabbed air and dropped his hands to his sides. Then called for his sister. They walked away toward the membrane household.

"Gir! Let's go home!" the purple haired girl who had been sitting on the sidewalk jumped up and saluted. She stared at him. Then she looked down the street where Dib and Gaz had walked.

"My master left me!" (s)he cried (I don't know how to Describe Gir as Gaz it makes my head hurt! Ow,)

"No Gir, I am your master. It's me the great ZIM!"

"Is that a new costume?" he (I'll say he but remember he's in Gaz's body) asked. Some how he managed to not register what had just happened at all. He had absolutely no idea what was going on.

"No! it's not a costume that horrible Dib thing did this to me. Err! To us! Look at your self your that hideous human girl! The Gaz monster!" Gir hugged himself.

"I think I'm pretty! Let's get make up! WAFFLES! Then we can do my hair and eat Tostitos!" the girl smiled blissfully. Her tongue fell out of her mouth and rested limply over her bottom lip.

"No Tostitos Gir! The Dib monkey wont find what I need. I will use my awesomely superior brain meats to find a way

out of his body and disturbingly large head!" he put his hands on the side of his head and felt the strangeness of this new form, the ears and nose and smooth skin.

"Er! His head is so heavy!" Zim walked over toward his house. Glancing around he noticed Gir was nowhere in sight.

"Oh no! Gir! Gir get out here!" he waited. Nothing happened, "Great! What if he tells some one our secret? Some human might believe him or her or…no it's a him…wait what? Oh never mind! I have to work quickly!" Zim ran across his lawn to the front door. A lawn gnome turned. The computer inside it analyzed the trespasser. _TrespasserDib. Dib is threat_. _Threat must be destroyed._ Zim fumbled with the doorknob. Then he felt the heated punch sensation of a laser hitting his back.

"Hey! It's me! I am ZIM! Do not fire on your master!" the gnomes continued to fire. He screamed and ran. Zim stopped when he was standing on the sidewalk outside of his house. He glared at the residence. He couldn't get in without being shot. He could turn off the gnomes manually but first he'd have to get inside. Once inside he could shut off all the defenses allowing him to be able to work with out fear of being thrown from his own base.

"You will pay lawn gnomes! Pay for apposing the great Zim! Pay I say!"

"Hi big head!" Zim spun around the end of the trench coat slapped his leg. He thought, 'Filthy Dib wearing a filthy jacket of doom!' his eyebrow raised at the sight of his sidekick. Gir was standing in front of him. Only he was wearing a neon green shirt with a picture of a monkey on the chest. It had long stripped black and green sleeves. The purple skirt flared out on the bottom like a tutu. His purple hair was pulled into a ponytail on top of his head like an antenna. Zim stared at him and raised an eyebrow, "Where did you get those cloths? I just saw you ten minutes ago."

"I dunno!" he smiled then skipped up the path way past Zim and into the house. He stared after Gir shocked the lasers hadn't hit him then shouted, "Wait Gir! Turn off the security system! Zim commands you!" he waited. He had never turned off the security before. He was unsure whether or not something happened visibly. So because there was no other option he blindly stepped on to the lawn and waited. Nothing happened.

"Yes! Good work Gir! You are a truly advanced mechanical henchman!" he rushed inside to get to work.

Meanwhile with Dib and Gaz.

The two siblings stood in front of their house. Gaz crossed her silver arms, "What exactly are we waiting for? Can we go in or what?"

"I don't know. Dad might come up from the lab and see us."

"If he does come up, he wont notice." Gaz said in her monotone sort of speaking even though her voice was still louder then she wanted and higher pitched.

"Come on Gaz. I know Dad doesn't pay enough attention to us but I think he'll notice I'm green and that you're a robot. He is a scientist, ya know."

"he wont notice," she reassured. She had ended the conversation and walked up the driveway. Dib quickly fallowed. She pushed the door open and dropped onto the couch. Dib shut the door behind him.

"Hello Son," Dib jumped in surprise. He realized that his feet never met the floor, the boy looked down. He had been lifted by the spider legs in Zim's pack. They turned him around to face membrane.

"Uh, Hi dad. I can explain!" he sputtered. Membrane bent down and looked at the legs, "Why son this is the most advanced thing I've ever seen you create! Good work son this is what real science is all about!" he began to walk away then took a final glance back at dib, "Son you look green. You should get some rest." Then he left. Dib hung there in utter shock. He looked around, "How do I get down?" the legs suddenly retracted and Dib hit the floor. He rubbed his leg and stumbled over to the couch. He dropped next to Gaz who was playing her GS2 as though nothing were different. Dib turned to his sister.

"I told you he'd notice."

TO BE CONTINUED….

Hey to any one who reads my other stories and is still waiting for the second chapter (you know who you are waves) just know my mom is getting the floppy disk and I'll be posting in two or three days. Yay finally! Don't worry I'll keep writing this story. Updating soon! Please review!


	3. stuff happens

Dib looked around. He smirked and jumped into the air. The legs shot out of the pack. He narrowed his eyes and the legs carried him forward and climbed the wall. He smiled as he dangled from the ceiling. 'This is amazing! I have such control over this technology and just by thinking!' he smirked again.

"Dib!" he heard a high-pitched voice hiss. Dib looked down, "Hello Gaz!"

"Shouldn't you be looking for a cure or something? Not just playing with Zim's backpack?"

"But Gaz this is incredible! You have no idea what it's like to have this power at your grasp."

"I am a _ROBOT_! I have more things in my head then you do of your entire body! Now take your big empty head and find the book that will change us back NOW!" her purple eyes narrowed.

"Can't you wait? I mean I'm in Zim's body! I'm in just much of a hurry as you but we're going to have to wait a little bit longer!" she walked over to a wall. Gaz looked Dib in the eye, she glared then raised her fist. Then slammed it against the wall. Dib wobbled and fell with a thump from his body and a clatter from the spider legs. The spider legs laid limb on the floor around him. Then they retracted into the pack.

"What'd you do that for!" she grabbed a book off the shelf and shoved it into Dib's chest, "Start lookin'!" she stormed out. Her metal feet pounded on the ground as she left shaking some books off the case. Dib looked down at the book in his gloved hands. **The Theory Mystical Mayhem Volume II. **He opened the book and read the first line, "So you've screwed up a spell…" His eyes widened, "That was lucky."

Zim screamed, "GIR! Where are the Dib pig's glasses!" he was on his hands and knees with his eyes squinted. He tried to focus them on the room around him. Every thing around him had become no more then big colored blurs. He opened his eyes wide then narrowed them again, "Oh these inferior human eyes! Gir have you found them yet?" Gir was sitting on the couch in front of Zim. He was sucking on a giant suck monkey. There were now purple stains on the monkey shirt. A lot of the purple hair had escaped the scrunchy and were now around his face. There was small bunch of hair that stayed in the tie. On his face he had on Dib's glasses that magnified his eyes. Gir giggled as he stared through the glasses that changed everything to a fun new interesting looking world. He giggled some more. Zim continued to inch forward. The end of his jacket slipped under his knee and causing him to slip. Zim laid flat on his back staring straight up. He blinked. Gir slipped his head over the side of the couch. Zim's eyes widened. Dib's eyes presented a vision of a monster with purple horns and huge eyes. It had a big smile was spread across the creature's face.

"AAAIEEE!" Zim sat up and dashed off running face first into a wall. Gir hoped off the couch and walked over to the unconscious boy. He removed the glasses and put them on Zim's face. Then the human girl walked into the kitchen. He reached into the oven for a plate of frozen burritos. Gir grabbed the baking pan and held it for a long time. Then he yelped and pulled his hand back dropping the pan. Burritos rolled across the floor a couple even rolled down under the refrigerator. The former robot stared at the human hands that were red and raw.

"Ow?" he was confused. He'd felt pain before but this was really intense. Purple hair fell over his eyes, he dropped into a sitting position down on the floor and continued to stare. He poked one finger and touched the raw flesh on the human palm, "OW!" he hallowed with pain. Gir sniffled. Zim walked out of the living room into the kitchen. Gir with eyes full of tears turned to him, "Master?"

"Yes, Gir I am ZIM!" he would have said it with more force but his head was still pounding.

"Master, I don't like the pretty body anymore. I want my moofins and the rest of my shinny head back!" he dropped on his stomach even more on the floor began pounding his fists like a child. "Wahahahahah!" he stopped and sat up, "is you ready to be master again?" he asked seriously curious.

"Argh yes! This hideous body! AH! Let's see if the Dib has found any thing useful." Gir fallowed him like the good little puppy he is almost forgetting completely about the pain in his hands. They walked out the door together, "Oh there is nothing good about this body!" Zim continued to rant not taking any notice to the dark clouds hanging over head. Then it happened. Slowly almost unnoticeably it began to rain! Zim noticed it all too late. He first saw one drop hit the pavement a foot or so in front of him. Then another on Gir's head then several more around Zim seeming to close around him.

"AAIEE!" he held up his arms to protect himself against the death rain. The water hit his currently over sized head. Then his arms and shoes and back. The slow sprinkling of rain droplets quickly turned into a thick rain shower. Zim stared up at the sky. Water splattered on the glasses over his eyes. Zim suddenly remembered that 'the Dib worm and other humans are immune to the poison of the evil rain!' other then being a little cold Zim felt great. He could walk through water with out being burnt. He strolled down the street. He felt invincible.

The big headed boy and giddy purple haired girl approached the membrane house. There was a scream of utter pain and anguish. Zim recognized the scream. It was his own. Zim ran to the house as quickly as he possibly could on Dib's legs. Laying in the doorway was a green boy curled up in a ball moaning in pain. He was sizzling.

"You damaged the body of Zim!" he screamed at the suffering child. Dib was shriveled up in a ball. He mumbled quietly, "Rain…I forgot…going…library…like acid…"

"Ha! Pathetic human suffering! Wait library? That's an information source! You haven't found any thing have you?" Dib opened his eyes and glared, "I did you stupid alien monster! I found a book that gave a bunch of antidotes! It was the wrong one though. The one we need is **The Theory Of Mystical Mayhem Volume VI Soul Spells**! I looked on line it's at the library down town! Zim I need you to go and get it!"

"Understand this _human_! An Irken Invader does not take orders from a pathetic creature like yourself!"

"Really? Because you don't look like an _Irken Invader _you look pretty damn human to me. Now either go to the library for me or be stuck as a _pathetic_ creature as you so often call us!" Zim and dib narrowed their eyes at each other.

"Fine." Growled Zim.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" they looked over. Gaz had found her body. In all it's sticky stained glory! She was holding the girl body by the shirt.

"Get this thing out of my body!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Gaz was past the point where she could have the quiet scary rage. Now she was out of her mind with anger. There was going to be death in someone in this room's immediate future. Even though her quiet rage was quite frightening this unseen freaking out was one of the most terrifying things the alien had ever seen. Zim quickly stepped back nervously. He ran into Dib. He spun around to face the green former human.

"I will go now. To fetch the book for you on this ERRAND OF DOOM! _ERRAND OF DOOM!_"

"Then go. And make sure to hurry _Zim_." Dib said enjoying being able to boss his enemy around. Zim narrowed his eyes behind the thick glasses. "Oh I will hurry. But not for you, Dib No just to get out of this your hideous earth made bad, icky body…thing!" then Zim spun around and grabbed Gir by the collar and ran out into the dark rainy evening.

**To be continued…in like two or three days, yeah…. BYE!**


	4. Walking a mile in Dib's shoes

**Walking a mile in A Dib's shoes**

A/N: I realized I have not opened any chapters except the first one with my witty commentary (it's a joke…) Any way I have also neglected my legal responsibility and not mentioned the lack of ownership I have over Zim. It is vast. I get all frowny when I remember that don't own it. Then I smile at the thought of being sued over it cause I've got nothing! They'd waste more money then they would get off of me so to any Nick executives reading this I have this to say, "Come and get me!" Ha, just try it. Oh sorry I couldn't post as quickly as I thought I could but, HEY I'VE GOT A LIFE OUTSIDE OF THIS SITE YA KNOW! Friday's my birthday! For it I ask you my reader for….hmm OH I know I want … (pause here and take a breath. If you don't breath you'll die. Just a friendly reminder ) a review! Lots of reviews! HAHAHAHHAHA okay let's start. Oh and I just had to title this one. It is a chapter I'm very happy with! Now read! Read like you've never read…before…n' stuff

Zim reached the library in minutes. The storm had lifted quite a bit and was down to a merely annoying drizzle. Still there was no way Dib would have been able to have gone in his current Irken state. Zim entered the front door and looked around. There were several filthy humans walking around with stacks of books some were coming in and out, others were just standing there loitering, and a few were waiting in line to check out books. There were two sections to the desk. Check out and information. The check out would be essential to Zim but later. But now he had to find something, he needed_ information_. Zim ran up to the woman behind the desk. This employee was much less efficient then the other one. She took no notice of Zim, too busy with "important business" on the computer (cough computer games cough)

"You! Book Slave! ZIM demands to know where a book is!"

"Look around, Kid."

"I am looking for a certain book, it is called," Zim thought a moment then remembered the title, "It is called **The Theory of Mystical Mayhem Volume six; soul spells**! Now give to ZIM!" she hit a button on the game apparently pausing it. She looked behind the desk and pulled out a huge booked covered in a layer of dust. It had a blue leather cover. The title had been imprinted on the leather by hand. Zim reached out his hand to grab it when the library woman slapped it away. He glared at her.

"What is this? Give it to me!"

"Look, Zip. We _do_ have a copy and it is right here but you cant have it." She said and unpaused the game and continued apparently believing the conversation was over.

"What! Why not?" he screeched. Almost making Dib's voice sound like his own.

"This book is _reserved_. You should have reserved it if you wanted it so badly!" she wasn't even looking at him.

"WHO? Who would dare get in Zim's way?" her vision flickered to the yellow postet.

"The guy's name is Deb."

"You mean _Dib_?" one of his eyes was narrowed and the other was open wide.

"Yeah that's it." She said through gritted teeth. This kid was breaking her concentration and she hated when people corrected her on how words were pronounced, I mean who was the _librarian_? Zim cringed he knew what he had to do. It made his insides twist with hatred.

"I'm….the" he could feel it he would gag on the word, "Dib." It hurts!

"Kid I ain't stupid if that is what your thinking. You just said your name was Ziggy.

"ZIM! ZIM, YOU BRAINLESS EARTH THING!" he paused, "Uh…my name really is Dib! Ugh I feel sick, um Zim is a _nockname_ (he means nickname but when your name consists of three letters it's not that important to you to know about.) She said, "Sorry kid, just wait for this Dib guy to return the book. Now why don't you go home. I heard on the radio that the storm's going to get really bad soon." Zim growled, it sounded funny coming from Dib's throat.

"You will not stop Zim you book serpent of evil!" he lunged at the book. Without missing a beat the librarian pounded her fist against a huge purple button next to the keyboard. Out of nowhere to giant uniformed men jumped out and grabbed Zim.

"NO! I'LL GET THAT BOOK IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DOOOOOOO!" the tromped off carrying the screaming boy away. The librarian only pulled her eyes from the screen long enough to eyeball Zim's head before he was carried out the doors, "Wow," she muttered, "That's a freaky head." And returned to her game.

The two huge guards reached the front doors. They shoved them open and tossed Zim out on his butt. He landed with a little squeak. Zim turned around to rant at the men but the doors had already slammed shut.

"I suppose the Dib will have to find another way to fix this. GIR!" he screamed. The purple haired child was balancing on its head on the sidewalk. The green skirt was defying gravity by not falling down, even though it was soaking wet from being outside so long. The child blinked. Then its eyes narrowed and it flipped up into the air and fell on its back. Gir giggled loudly.

"Come on Gir, we have to go back to the Dib's house." He looked up at the sky, "that evil book monster said the rain would worsen, LIES!" as if on cue from some uninspired author there was a flash of lightening and it began to pour, "Well, it cant be this bad for long.

FORTY-FIVE MINUTES LATER 

Zim trudged against the winds and rain. He squinted his eyes against the droplets of water that fell from the sky angled just right to make it past the glasses. His jacket whipped back in the harsh winds. He gritted his teeth together as he fought against the earth elements.

"Stop evil earth waters and rains! Do not oppose the Irken eli-" he was cut off by his mouth filling with water. He spit it out like some one had shoved something truly vile down his throat. Zim looked over at his now human henchman who was skipping through the rain and jumping in the occasional puddle. It didn't even seem to phase the little girl-looking thing. 'Of course not.' Zim thought almost bitterly, 'Nothing fazes him.'

Zim stopped walking and realized something horrible…HE WAS LOST! Zim had been to the library once before when Gir had gone rough and was attacking people. Zim didn't recognize these buildings. There was no point in just standing in the rain pouting and even Zim could figure that out. He shouted for his servant slave thing to fallow him. Gir ran off to continue playing in the rain, ignoring his master's orders (wow. That never happens) Zim rushed into the doorway of a near by business office. The sign above the door read **_Swollen Eye Ball clinic_**. He pushed himself against the door attempting to get out of the reach of the fast falling water. It didn't seem the rain would let up any time soon. A shiver ran through the Invader's entire body. His teeth began to chatter loudly.

"S-stup-pid li-little m-monk-key." the chattering teeth prevented Zim from being able to speak clearly let alone rant properly! 'Even though humans are not burned by the death waters' he thought for once without speaking out loud what was on his mind, 'they seem to suffer from the pain causing evil but just the opposite it seems. I wonder if I could use that some way to destroy the Dib?" he thought on this for a few moments then suddenly the door swung open behind him. He stumbled back and hit something. Zim opened his mouth but someone pressed their filthy human fingers over his mouth stifling a shout of surprise and rage. There was nothing that the former Irken could do, who ever this person was they were much bigger then him and he didn't have his pack or even a weapon! Zim attempted to squirm free. He kicked the person's stomach and flailed his arms wildly. His attacker grunted and leaned his head down to be level with his ear, "Calm down _Moth Man_! It's Dark Booty! What's wrong with you?" the man dropped him. Zim fell forward onto his hands and knees. Before the water falling from the spike on his head could hit the floor he was on his feet ready to destroy! He looked around; Dib's eyes were sooo useless Zim couldn't see a thing in the dark. A hunk of black hair drooped over Zim's face. He flicked his head and the hair returned to its normal shape. Zim thought that was odd. He lost interest when he heard footsteps moving away from him.

"Where do you think your going DARK BOODY STINK BEAST!" a light from the ceiling flipped on. Zim's human pupils had dilated to get used to the darkness. The sudden burst of light caused Zim to cry out and fall back to the floor gripping the lenses of Dib's glasses. He probably would have held the actual eye balls if the glass hadn't blocked his hands.

"Ah! My eyes!" he cried out.

"Moth Man, why did you come here today?" asked the one who had grabbed him. It was a man. He looked to be forty maybe forty-five. He had gray balding hair and a gray patch on his chin. His eyes were narrowed but he had a friendly face. Of course Zim did not have the ability to tell the difference friendly but curious and a suspicious enemy.

After about seven minutes of Zim's ranting Dark Booty was becoming suspicious, "Tell me," he interrupted, "Are your eyes swollen?"

"What? Yes my eyes are swollen!" he was talking about the light messing with his eyes but dark booty didn't know that.

"Is there something that you need, Moth Man?"

"Need! I need a book!" he screamed.

"What book?" DB asked patiently.

"**THE THEORY OF MYSTICAL MAYHEM VOLUME SIX: SOUL SPELLS**!" he recited. He'd said it so much he hated that book now. Dark Booty thought a moment. Then said, "I believe the Eyeball has just obtained access to the Mystical Mayhem Indexes." He walked away while Zim stood in shock. The man returned with a book that looked just like the one in the library only this one was in a plastic bag.

"Be careful with it." D.B. said and pushed Zim out the door and slammed it behind him. Zim stood there a moment then the door swung open and the man stuck his head out the door, "Remember not to come without an appointment. And, lay off the coffee Moth Man." The slammed the door and locked it. Zim looked around and trotted into the street believing that some how he had managed to manipulate the strange human. Gir popped out of nowhere and they headed off into the direction of where the membrane house could be just happy to have the book that would return them to their real forms.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Yay! I'm done and so on. Okay remember, REVIEW! I'll update soon. BYE BYE!


	5. Wrath of Gaz

THE NEXT CHAPTER

Man I had wanted to make this the last chapter but I had to cut it into 2. Oh well sorry for the wait. Please review,

Dib paced back and forth through the living room. He had one his hands gripping his wrist. He rhythmically taped his index finger on the back of his hand every half beat. He was tweaking and twitching like he had been electrocuted. One of his eyes blinked a half beat before the other, he was a mess. Gaz sat on the couch glaring at him with her deep purple eyes as he freaked out. He was seriously getting on her nerves!

"What your problem?" she growled.

"It's Zim! He's been gone _three hours_! THREE HOURS GAZ! The library is five blocks from here! You take three steps forward and your there! What could have happened? Argh!" he practically shoved the Irken fists into his eyes, "and these contacts are a major pain! Ah! When I get my body back I swear I will never take off my glasses!" he shouted in his tangent.

"You never did before, and anyway why don't you just take them out?" she asked and turned on the TV. Dib let go dropped his hands to his sides, why had he not thought of that before? Dib walked to his room in silent reflection of his own stupidity.

He stood in front of the mirror in his room. It was a small mirror and was partially covered by pictures of big foot, nessy and the lead singer of Even Essence? (A/N: hey he's a freak but he is a Goth guy  okay maybe not but what kind of music do you think he listens to? You doubt he listens to music at all…um…HEY LOOK A MONKEY!) Dib looked at the green skinned boy staring back at him. Dib couldn't help but cringe a little. "Well here goes nothing," the boy reached up and raised his eye lid enough to extract the lenses. He blinked a few times and looked down at the colored contacts sitting on his dresser. There was a tingling on his scalp. Dib glanced upward and saw the wig resting on his head. Dib reached under the wig to scratch the top of his head. The black "hair" slid to the side and fell off his head completely. Instinctively he retrieved the hairpiece and reached to place it on his head then stopped. Dib had caught sight of his reflection. He saw a green skinned boy with pinkish red eyes and antennas growing out of his scalp. Dib's eyes widened and a gleeful smile spread across his whole face. There was not a word to describe how happy had become in that instant, only a sound, "Squeeee!" he squeaked joyously. In an instant Dib had his newest camera. He snapped two or…seven pictures of his reflection. then started holding the camera at arm's length and taking more photos. He took one with the disguise then one with the wig and no contacts and one with a single contact. The pain they had caused was a nonexistent memory. He cackled like a villain and became hysterical with it. Dib suddenly stopped. That wasn't like him. What was happening! He never _cackled _before not once in his life, "Am _I_ becoming _Zim_?" he asked himself in horror. No Zim wouldn't have compromised his mission. Then what was going on? Suddenly Dib heard a loud noise. It was a smashing sound. CRACK! There it was again. He ran to investigate.

Downstairs Gaz sat on the couch watching TV. Her tiny silver hand clicked on the end table over and over again. She was suddenly feeling fidgety. Gaz crossed her arms to stop the tapping. She had to relax. The girl focused her attention on the television. Mysterious Mysteries was on. It was a repeat of the episode where she and Dib had made an appearance. Gaz began crossing and uncrossing her sliver colored metal legs. She was working so hard to focus on the television that her eyes had come out of her head and looked a little like binoculars. On the screen Dib was shouting at Zim their faces only inches apart. Gaz screamed, and jumped up. She couldn't handle this much energy coursing through her body. It was enough to drive anyone to insanity. That could be what happened to the robot freak, Gaz thought having a moment of clarity during the chaos in her mind. Gaz began running around. She didn't like it but she had to get rid of this energy. Then she got an idea. She going full speed she ran up to the bathroom. She hopped onto the sink and pulled the mirror off its hinges. She tossed it to the side like paper. Gaz threw bottle after bottle over her shoulder. She was heaving them with such force that they were shattering on contact with the wall with a loud CRACK noise. She didn't care. Then she found what she was looking for. A big purple bottle with a picture of a guy passed out on tile floor, probably a bathroom. In big black print it read, SLEEP AIDS HA HA YOU GOT SLEEP PROBLEMS YOUR SCREWED UNLESS YOU TAKE THIS STUFF  it was Membrane's favorite brand of sleeping pills. S.A.H.H.Y.G.S.P.Y.S.U.Y.T.T.S were the best sleep pills on the market. Membrane (much like JV) was not a fan of sleep. But as a scientist he knew that his body needed sleep lest he should loose his mind would sleep. Gaz snapped the lid open. One sentence kept playing through her mind, _stop the energy_! That what played through her mind as she raised the bottle high over her head and opened her mouth sticking out her tongue, _stop the energy_! As Gaz tilted the bottle Dib peaked his head in the doorway. His red eyes widened, he immediately recognized the bottle. Before the first pink pill hit her tongue Dib was in the air. He tackled her and the pills sprayed across the floor.

"ARE YOU INSANE? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THOSE WOULD DO TO A ROBOT!" he screamed not fearing the consequences. She glared at the floor then muttered, "I just wanted to rest. I've got a lot of energy and it's messing with my head." She got up and said, "I think I'll go play my new GS3" she left the bathroom with out another word. Dib shook his head, this whole spell was a complete mess. Gaz could have hurt herself (is that what he would think about? Am I getting out of character? Oh well) and it was because she had the energy of that little robot thing. He had laughed like Zim. What part of the spell was that? Was Zim affected the same way?

"DIB PIG! YOUR HORRIBLE BODY IS ACTING ON IT'S OWN AND NOT LISTENING TO ZIM!" Zim screamed as he ran in through the front door. Dib raced down the hall he slid down the banister and for once landed on his feet. Dib glanced back thinking that was cool. But he didn't have time for that.

"You get the book?" were the first words the first words out of his mouth, because it was first priority. He really didn't care much about how his body had defied Zim cause Zim's had defied him. Zim held the bag out in front of him. Dib snatched it and ripped the bag open. he ran his gloved fingers over the cover. A relieved smile spread across his face. It was over. Dib flipped through it looking at the pages shape, surprisingly good considering that they had gotten it from that horrible library. Zim was ranting about something or another but Dib wasn't listening. He finished flipping through the book and reached the last page. Some one had stamped the back with a ownership label. There was a strange looking picture of an eye that Dib recognized instantly as the swollen eyeball insignia.

"Where did you get this?" Dib demanded interrupted what ever it was Zim was talking about. Zim adjusted his glasses and narrowed his eyes, "I just told you pig smelly! I tricked a swollen eyed man. He was easy to manipulate, he practically gave Zim the book!"

"Did he give it to you?" Dib asked.

"Yes."

"Then how is it that he practically gave it to you?"

"Eh?" Dib shook his head, "We don't have time for this." Dib dropped on to the near by couch and began to flip through the table of contents. He narrowed his eyes and ran his finger down the page, "Ah! Here it is!" he moved his finger to the right, and mumbled, "Page six forty nine," he quickly turned to the page. Dib raised his eyes and looked around, "Zim where's Gaz's body?" Zim looked around as if realizing for the first time that they were the only two in the room.

"Eh…where's my robot? You destroyed him didn't you! Curse you! As soon as I get out of your stupid body I'll destroy it!" Dib glared at the alien.

"Hey! I didn't even touch your robot! Though if we don't act quickly Gaz will! She's practically willing to break the body while she's still inside!"

"Would she do that?" Zim asked. A GS2 came whizzing by his ear and smashed into the wall.

"What do you think? Now tell me where it is!"

"Do not question Zim! But I will tell you. Gir is outside playing in the earth mud."

"he's getting mud on Gaz's body?" Dib asked in horror. The robot was as good as dead now. Gaz as it turned out had been standing off to the side for a while now. She grabbed Dib's pink shirt and said, "Fix it, _NOW_!" Dib nodded and began to read. He made a little noise and said more to himself then any one else, "Oh! I needed a jar! A jar would have held the soul and it wouldn't have needed a body to inhabit. Oh seems you need the jar of a thousand warriors' blood. Bet I could get that off e-bay." He looked up and saw the glares.

"You're going to try that again? That's just stupid." Zim asked staring at him, Dib knew that tone. It was the one he used when something was blatantly stupid and obvious. He had often used it on Zim.

"I wasn't going to do it again!" he snapped, "But I was just saying it would be easy." He lifted the book to cover his face. Dib groaned unhappily.

"What's wrong Dib? What did you do?" Gaz growled,

"Nothing! But it's just that…you cant do then spell when it's wet out!"

"What (Dib PIG)!" Gaz and Zim screamed at the same time. Only Zim added the Dib pig part.

"Uh..." thinking quickly Dib said, "All we have to do is wait for the rain to stop and then we can drive a part of the side walk with a hair dryer or something to write the spell symbols!"

"But you have a counter spell?" Gaz asked fist raised,

"Yes! Right here! Anyway see this symbol thingy, we have to draw it on the pavement. I guess we're not the only ones who have messed this spell up." He smiled nervously once again at the two people who were ready to beat him within an inch of his life.

"**_We_**?" Gaz growled.

"Okay. _I_," he corrected.

Dib moved over to the window. The rain was dying out slowly. It would soon be dry and they would return to normal, or so Dib hoped. What if the spell didn't work? What would he do then live out the rest of his life as a green skinned alien?

Fantasy

Gaz walking through the house looking like she normally did. She had her game slave in her grasp. She glanced over to the digital clock on the wall and shouted, "DIB! GET DOWN HERE!"

"I'm coming!" he called down. Dib's black boots came pounding down the stairs as he stumbled down. His black trench coat flowed behind him as rushed. His blue shirt stared forward with its indifferent expression. Dib ran into the kitchen grabbing an apple with his ungloved green hand, "I'm ready, let's go Gaz." He adjusted his glasses over his big blue contact lenses.

"I'm going to get Zim today and stop his evil!" Dib went into one of his exaggerated super hero stances and began to laugh hysterically. Gaz rolled her eye and walked out of the house.

Fantasy over

Dib shook his head violently trying to get rid of the image and what about that laughing thing he still had no idea what was happening with him and Gaz and as it turns out Zim.

On the other side of the room Zim sat glaring at Dib. He had his head resting on his hands. He needed them to support it. The giant skull was sooo heavy Zim couldn't stand up straight any more. He was afraid he would tip over if he stood up. (I love making fun of Dib's head! But it's okay for me to becuz he's my fav! Dib's head rox!) 'Miserable human! If not for him Zim would be at the base working on my mission! What if Zim is stuck like this forever!

Fantasy

Gir sat on the couch in the home base living room. Suddenly a screen appeared in front of Gir's face. "Gir! Get down here!" the tiny robot rushes over to trashcan. He pounded his foot down on the step and dove inside. The elevator descended into the bowls of the alien base. The doors opened and Gir ran out. Black gloved hands glided over the keyboard. The robot saluted the air then stopped. His eyes narrowed and he shouted, "You are not my master! You are not Zim." The gloved hands stopped typing. He turned around. Zim stood there with peach skin and glasses. He wore his pink striped shirt and the rest of the Irken attire even the pack.

"No Gir, it's me!" lasers shot out of the robot's head and obliterated Zim. (hey, Gir can be evil and help the Irken mission in a fantasy sequence. SO LEAVE ME ALONE!)

Fantasy over

Zim's eyes widened. He could not let that come to pass. To be destroyed by your own henchman is bad enough but to parish in a human form was unacceptable!

"Dib Thing! We do this now or you will suffer!" Dib looked out the window the rain had stopped, "Yeah, okay. Just a second." Dib ran to Gaz's room and brought down a hair dryer. It was purple and silver and had no cord. Gaz who had long since zoned out became enraged.

"You went in to **_my_** room?" she hissed. Zim raised an eyebrow, "Hair dryer? You mean the air-blowing device that assists human females in increasing their likeability to opposite sex?"

"Yeah, she spends an hour in front of the mirror every day. How else would she get her hair to flip up like that?" Dib said gesturing toward Gir who was sitting on the couch gnawing on a giant lollypop Most of the hair was down around Gaz's face. Gaz's eye twitched, "You think one hour is bad? He goes to a SALON every Sunday!"

"HEY! YOU PROMISED YOU'D NEVER TELL ANYONE! HOW COULD YOU TELL MY MORAL ENEMY?" he screamed insanely. He reached out and grabbed Gaz's shoulders. "Like your so superior! YOU SLEEP IN HAIR CURLERS!" Dib's contact pupils shrunk into tiny dots, "Oh…sorry," Gaz placed her robotic hand gently on Dib's gloved one. She looked up into his eyes and clamped down on his fingers. Dib's teeth clenched together, he could hear the bones crunching.

"OW! AAEEIII!" Zim sat back and watched as Dib struggled to survive his sister's vengeance. Zim inexplicably acquired a soda and was lazily slurping on it watching Dib being abused (despite the fact the it was his body!) After about seven minutes of Gaz's wrath Dib crawled to safety.

"Bow-pay" he said his lips swollen creating a lisp, "Vi think be bould vart. (Translation: okay. I think we should start.) Baz boo veed boo breed da spell!" (Translation: Gaz, you need to read the spell!) She grabbed the book, "Yeah. Not because you told but because I want that idiot out of my skin!" they glanced at gir who was sitting with a giant tub of chocolate frosting smearing it around on his face.

"FACE PAINT!" he screamed as way of answering. They lost interest and headed out side.

TO BE CONTINUED….

Subliminal Message: you want to review!


	6. I used to be a real boy!

**The Finally**

This is the last chapter as far as I'm concerned so don't ask for more! Sigh it's been a long and weird journey to his point sitting in my room for hours thinking. Doodling character pictures trying to figure out every detail like what they're eyes would look like or how they would hold themselves. And I'll never forget the time I had to have hand to hand combat with a super ape to get my computer back from those evil moon men…yes it's been quite a journey. And if even one of you complain about it taking a few extra days for me to post this you will pay dearly. Well before my head hits the keyboard from exhaustion I just wanted to thank you all for your reviews and warn you about the flesh-eating virus that's spread through contact with swetjiklcujhhjdirjvfjdlsZZZ

P.S. Dib still has a lisp becuz of that beating he received in the last chapter so what may appear to be typos are cleverly used misspelled words to get across the inability to speak that Dib has. LET'S BEGIN!

Dib narrowed his eye as he raised the device high above his head. One eyelid worked just fine the other usually green was purple and swollen shut. His fingers twitched over the smooth metal as he mentally prepared. NOW! Did spun and dropped his arm so the device face the target, "Dib!" a high pitched but dark voice screamed, he froze, "Cut the dramatics! You're just blow-drying a sidewalk!" Dib's shoulders dropped. Gaz always had to ruin his fun. But the former little girl robot thing was wrong, Dib wasn't "just blow-drying a side walk" he was blow-drying a street! Dib made a face and clicked on the device. It hummed loudly as hot air poured from it. He glanced around at the peculiar sight. And what a sight it was to behold. Even odder from an outside perspective. Anyone walking on the street would see a bruised green boy using a blow dryer on the street. They would also see a robot on its knees using a smaller portable hair dryer and a small girl staring directly into the sun. Finally they would see a grotesquely large headed boy glaring at all of them. Of course no one did walk by. Not a soul. Even the houses near by seemed deserted these odd children were all alone. The large headed one shook with rage and finally shouted, "HOW LONG ARE YOU HUMANS GOING TO TAKE?" The green boy glared right back,

"Bell if boo helped a libble we could go fasser!" His swollen lip had gone down but he still couldn't handle most "y"s and "t"s. The big headed one just made a sound of disgust as though it were out of the question that he should dirty his hands. Dib focused his attention back on drying. One thing that would keep his spirits up was to know that Zim would soon be back in his body and feeling the pain left over from Gaz's assault. Dib took a few steps back he examined the area. They had dried about five feet by three feet. To do the spell he needed more. Dib looked back over at his idle enemies. Zim was just standing there with his arms crossed impatiently watching the two work and his sidekick the used-to-be robot was just sitting there slurping on a suck monkey. Dib couldn't help but smile just a little it was such a rare thing to see his sister grinning so pleasantly. Even though a robot occupied her personality it was so odd to see her so utterly content. The girl that sat on the sidewalk didn't think she was smarter then everybody else and wasn't addicted to video games. She wasn't angry at the world and she wasn't violent. He walked over to the girl. It slurped on the beverage. It seemed so happy…so affected by the world. He found himself envying it.

"Hey," he reached out to tap its shoulder when the girl spun around and grabbed his hand and threw him. Dib groaned with pain. Even with out Gaz's soul her body still had the need to abuse him! Without thinking he jumped up and screamed, "INSOLENT FOOL! YOU'LL FEEL MY WRATH! Oh how you will feel it!" then he proceeded to go into an insane laughing fit. This was too wrong! He dropped to the sidewalk, "It doesn't make sense!" he said out loud, "I don't cackle and rant! Well I rant but its different. And Gaz doesn't have that sort of insane energy! That's you! And as far as I've seen you're not violent! It just doesn't make sense!" he shook his head. And rested it in his hands. Zim stormed over to them to demand that Dib get back to work. He opened his mouth but was cut off by Gir, "I KNOW!" the former little robot and now little girl squealed. The giddy being laughed happily.

"Wha do you know?" Dib asked

"I know why we acting funny! Master screams so master's body screams! Scary girl hurts so I's hurtful!" they just stared at the robot finally Dib spoke, "Ib makes perfecd sense…Da (The) body grows used boo ba (to the) repepipive (repetitive) activities it usually performs and even with a differend soul da body still does dese dasks!" he paused, "How'd **_you_** figure bat (that) out?" the bright eyed robo-girl looked him in the eye and shouted, "WAFFLES!" Dib raised an invisible eyebrow, "Okay… le's geb back to work. Zim! Boo help too!" he thrust a hair drier at the pale skinned Irken. Zim growled but began to do his part and dry.

Nothing interesting happens over the next ten minutes so I'm not going to waste my energy typing about how the three (simi) competent being got down on their hands and knees and worked together. I wont go into the tedious details of the clouds departing and the sun began beating down on their backs. How after only a few minutes Zim began having to use his entire arm to wipe the sweat from Dib's over sized head. About seven minutes in to the work Dib noticed that the swelling on the Irken lips went down. Even though the cuts were still open and the bruises still clear it was obvious that Irkens heal at an extraordinary rate. It was an important piece of information for anyone who planned on waging war on a species. (Here is where things get interesting.) Glaring down at the _tool_ Zim decided that he was above such work, "Pathetic humans are meant for this type of labor! Not the Irkens' finest Invader!"

"Your right Zim." Dib said who had over heard Zim ranting out loud (as Dib's body does). Dib narrowed his Irken eyes at Zim; "Your planet's finest would be too good for this, but your not! So stop complaining and work!" Zim threw aside the dryer, "Miserable human!" he spat angrily.

"Evil space monster!" Dib retorted. In union both foes eyes narrowed. They lunged at each other. The two tackled each other to the ground and began to roll around. They were evenly matched; they were both idiots fighting like children on a playground. Of course Dib being a child had an excuse for such behavior, Zim had none. They swung their weak limbs at each other and attempted to pin the other to the ground. Neither noticed Gaz who held the book in one silver hand and a piece of chalk in the other. As soon as they rolled off an area and shoved each other forward Gaz would trail with the chalk drawing the stars, circles, and loopy letters from an ancient langue. She stepped back and examined her work. She erased a tail sticking out from the circle. It was perfect or at least good enough for the spell. Looking around Gaz spotted Dib and Zim rolling around near the center of the chalk drawing. She then walked over to Gir and dragged him in to the circular pattern. The skirmish between human and alien ended. Zim had won. He smiled smugly at his helpless opponent.

"Do you now see who is the superior, human?" Zim asked enjoying a victory. He didn't often win and he was enjoying himself thoroughly. Dib glared up at him and opened his mouth to tell Zim that he had only won in a _human _body when he heard a dark high-pitched voice mumbling. He turned his head. Gaz stood on the boarder of a circle Dib had had no idea was created around him. She stood there with her hand raised to the sky. As she spoke the sky darkened, this was it!

"Dark lord the were quick, dark lord thy did the trick! But your trick was not what I wanted to pick! I Implore! Take back the gift! Fix it, fix it! And make sure you mix not the souls! This time aim well when thy HIT!" Gaz finished loudly. This spell had to work or else she would just kill Dib and everyone else who messed up her life. They waited as before. the calm was frightening. In his head Dib counted down, "four, three, two…" he braced himself for what was coming, "ONE!" his mind screamed.

The winds started blowing. They thrashed to would be spell casters around with greater intensity then before. Zim had his eye squeezed shut and his teeth gritted. The wind picked him up and threw him several feet. After less then a full second of stillness Zim was picked up and tossed face first into the street. With no weight other then his own to hold him down Dib was also tossed around violently. The flesh on his arms, chest, back, and face tore as he tumbled over the concrete. Fighting the intense winds Dib managed to push his arms up to cover his face. This was different! The winds from the first spell had been bad but this was horrible. Through the gloves he could feel warm sticky blood from his cheeks nose where he had bashed into the cement flowing freely. Gaz's soft human body was in no better condition. She was so small and light that the winds carried her like a plastic bag. She would raise several feet into the air and fall down ripping open her soft flesh. The rough ground tore through their faces like tissue paper. Blood poured out of every bit of exposed flesh and some still covered by untorn clothing. Gir's body despite being metal was not immune to the damage. As the tiny robot fell straight down on it's face one of his glass eyes shattered and the back of his head crumbled on contact. The door on his chest had long since fallen off. Then it happened, just as before they were lifted by a much less violent wind up into the darkness of the blackened sky. Dib's eyes were closed he knew the lightening was coming and didn't need to see it. Just as he predicted the white lightening shot down entering through the mouth and eyes of the powerless bodies. Their mouths snapped shut. Dib could feel the power bouncing around inside his body. It was invading every cell from the top of his scalp to the tips of his toenails. Something odd happened. Instead of seeing the darkness behind his eyelids Dib saw memories. It was like watching a movie on rewind! He saw everything that happened over the course of the day. Everything up to the point were he was suspended in the air just like this! The memories were coming with his soul. They were being emptied out of the body. Then his eyes and mouth snapped open. The blue essence of an earth boy lingered in the Irken eyes a moment then shot up in to the sky just as the purple, aqua, and red did. Two did not spiral in the clouds this time, they knew where to go. The light fell like a tidal wave diving into each body deliberately and forcefully. The purple light bore into Gaz's eye and mouth, the aqua dropped into Gir's broken face. But unlike the two others the red and blue circled each other looping around as though fighting. The lights bashed against each other as though determined to knock the other down. Then they in union both fell back, the red in to the Irken and the blue into the human. Everything stopped and they dropped to the ground. None moved. They were not paralyzed but merely unconscious. The clouds disappeared, faded away leaving only the setting sun in the sky.

A hand twitched. The bloody fingers flexed slowly. A soft groan escaped their lips. So carefully and slowly they raised themselves enough to lean on their battered elbows. Eyes still closed they lifted their over sized head. Taking a shaky breath Dib opened his eyes. Parts of his vision were clear others were blurry. He moaned unhappily because he knew why, "Great, my glasses are broken!" then it hit him like a shoelace to the face. "Glasses!" he exclaimed joyously. Dib sprang into a sitting position ignoring the pain. He looked down at his wonderful human body. His shirt, jacket and pants were tore and he was bleeding profusely but nothing could diminish his joy he was himself again! Looking around he spied Gaz laying on the sidewalk where she had landed. She was laying on her stomach with her face turned away from him. He took a chance and crawled over to his sleeping sis. She wasn't moving except for the rising and falling of her abdomen as she breathed. The clothes Gir had chosen had been shredded as bad as Dib's though nowhere near to the extent of their torn flesh. (A/N: This morning I was running and fell on concrete. So I know their pain! My poor hands and knee!) An entire sleeve was missing and part of the back. Her exposed legs had been scrapped badly from the street. Even the flesh covered by clothing was damaged. He touched her shoulder lightly. She moaned and instinctively said, "Go away Dib!" then she sat up and looked at her bloody pale _human_ hands! She a human again! She looked up at Dib with her huge chestnut eyes. He smiled an apology sort of grin at his sister. Slowly she raised a shaky hand. He just sat there watching her hand as it trembled moving closer to him. He should have dodged, ran, or at least moved! Gaz's fingers wrapped around his neck and squeezed. Dib squeaked before all air movement was put on halt by his closed airway. Using his neck she hoisted herself into a sitting position and whispered in his ear, "Once I stop bleeding and the street stops spinning I'm going to make you suffer for this." With that she dragged her self to her feet and staggered into the house not even bothering to shut the door. On the other side of the street Zim lay under the robot that had fallen on top of him. He groaned and pushed the robot off. Gir had also awakened. He looked down at his robot body and hugged himself, "I was a real little boy! I can only see half of the world now!" Dib cocked an eyebrow at the robot's odd statements. Gir jumped to his feet not seeming to notice the extent of the damage until one of his legs fell off. And still he only had a vague feeling that something may be wrong.

Crawling in the most menacing way he could pull off Zim dragged himself over to Dib, "Earth monkey…you're doomed. I can't even think of a good enough threat to tell you how doomed you are!"Zim shook his hand dramatically and watched it as he spoke, "ZIM SHALL DESTROY ALL THAT IS GOOD IN YOUR LIFE!" Zim glanced around. He was alone with the exception of his robot. He looked around and saw Dib's front door shut.

"Oh, eh. LATER I'll destroy you later! Or…something! Eh, whatever. GIR! Let's go home!" Zim staggered into the sunset carrying a robot leg and chest door as a blissful aqua eyed Gir crawled along side him.

THE END…

Yeah, I know that ending sucked. But I'm tired and I just wanna nap. Oh and remember REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! You know you want to!


End file.
